High Society Life
by Anrin Prince
Summary: HPDM, no magic. What happens when harry Potter is shown the life he was always supposed to live? A whole lot of , music, shopping, studying and squeeling, that's What!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters are not. Well some of them are, but you can tell the difference which characters are mine and which are JK Rowling's, right?**

In the the house of number two privet drive, little whinging, surrey, found Draco malfoy. A sixteen year old boy, who had just moved into a new neighborhood. On the outside this boy looked calm and collected. But on the inside Draco Malfoy was terrified. He had no friends and would probably be a loner for the rest of his high school life. In his old neighborhood Draco was the was the most popular kid around. Everyone knew his name. He had a huge group of so-called friends but only a handfull of kids were his real friends. Right now Draco was longing to hear the reassuring voice of his his best-friend Blaise. Draco misssed the nagging of his know-it-alll friend Hermione, the constant giggling of Pansy, the jingigling of Zacharias' pockets alwasy bulging with shpping money and the annoying flash of Colin's camera. He wanted so badly to listen to Luna spout nonsense about a secret wizarding world and the insane bickering of Terry and Hermione. Draco could really use the soft soothing sound of Theodore's flute which he always carried around and the encouraging and well put words of Romilda and Dean. He missed his friends so much. _'But it will probably be a year untill I get to see them agian.'_ Draco sighed, _'Well if I can't see my friends in a year, I'll just have to make a new friend. This year I won't be popular and I won't have people pretending to be my friends just because of my wealth. I'm only going to have one friend. A best friend.' _ So Draco left the safety of is new bedroom and sat himself on the garden bench. As Draco looked down the road he noticed that Privet Drive was deserted. Not a soul was seen outside. Draco could hear children laughing next door. He supposed it was a Birthday party judging by the horrible singing coming from inside. Other than that not a sound was heard.

"Just shut up Dudley. Your voice is annoying me to no end and your stupidity should be embarassing you to no end." a boy that sounded to be about Draco's age said, "But then again you're probably to stupid to know you should be embarassed anyway!" The boy added.

"You shut up!" another boy said stupidly, "You're not allowed to talk to me that way. When Dad comes home you'll in a lot of trouble!" The stupid boy warned.

There was a pause and Draco stood up to see what was going on. _'It's probably just two brothers fighting.' _ Draco thought. He peered over the hedge and quickly dismissed the thought of these two boys being brothers. They looked too different to be related. One of the boys was about ten times the size of an average teenager and the other looked almost anorexic. The fat one, _'Probably Dudley, he looks quite stupid',_ had blond hair and small beady eyes, he was extremly ugly and looked like a pig who had learned how to walk. The other boy had messy black hair and ugly round spectacles. He wore baggy clothes that most definfatley were hand-me-downs, judging by the rips and holes that were poorly sewn closed. He looked like a beggar except that he was clean. He had tanned skin and the slim build of a dancer. Draco thought he was really beautifull if you ignored the clothes he wore. But it wasn't his body that kept Draco staring. It was his eyes. The boy had large emerald eyes of such amazing beauty. Draco watched him as he glared at the other boy with such intensity that it made Draco feel like he was drowning in the emerald pools. He was mesmerised. Then the eyes turned soft and he looked at Dudley sadly.

"Whatever Dinky Diddydums." The boy laughed and turned around to walk out onto the side walk.

"Watch out!" Draco shouted as Dudley lunged at the boy raven-haired boy. For Draco everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Harry turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a fist about to connect with his face. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw another boy with almost white blond hair jump on to Dudley's back and put his arm around Dudley's neck. Harry stood rooted to the spot with shock as he watched Dudley throw the boy off of him and turn around to punch this boy instead of Harry. _'Nobody ever defended me from Dudley and his gang before'_ Harry thought. Dudley swung his fist at the boy but he ducked under Dudley's arm and ran straight for Harry. The boy grabbed Harry's hand and started to run faster. Harry had no choice but to run with him seeing as the boy still held on to Harry's hand with surprising strength. Harry looked back and saw Dudley trying to run after them but he was too out of shape to even dream of catching up. After five more minutes of running they reached the park along Magnolia road. The boy let go of Harry's hand and sat on the slide trying to catch his breath. Harry sat on the ground at the boy's feet and tried to catch his breath as well. After a few minutes of silence the boy looked up at Harry and said "I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life." The boy laughed. It was a beautiful sound Harry decided. He never heard a laugh like it. It wasn't too low and wasn't too high. Harry found himself laughing along with him.

"I'm Harry." Harry introdced himself, "Harry Potter." the boy's eyes widened. _'That's it I've done it. He's probably going to look at me with disgust and walk away.'_ Harry thought. He looked down and waited for the boy to tell him he's wothless. But the words never came. Harry looked up and saw the boy still staring at him with wide eyes.

"But that's immpossible." He whisperd, "Harry Potter died years ago." Harry blinked once and then twice.

"_What?_" Harry asked bewildered, " How can I be dead? I'm sitting right here." The boy tapped his chin, thinking.

"Were the names of your parents Lily and James Potter?" he asked

"How do you know my parents?" Harry asked feeling a little freaked out now

"Who doesn't know your parents? Harry, Everyone belived you were dead up until now. They said you died with your parents in that car crash. But the story was a bit shady. Then there was the matter of the money, you were supposed to inherit, but since you were 'dead'" The boy made air quotes at this point, " Nobody knew where to put the money. So the old man, your parents' trustee, put all the Potters' money and possesins with the Order. But when my mother asked Cousin Dora if she received any money or possesions of the Potters' she didn't know what my mother was talking about. Cousin Dora is a part of the Order, you see. Mother then went around asking other Order members if they received any money but nobody did. Mum almost killed the old man when she found out that he didn't give the Order any money. But the old man started to give some excuses about how he was saving the money for when the Order really needs it. Mother and Father both think it's rubbish. But now that your here you could claim the money. Then we can take you from those horrible people. They have no right to make you live with them. You were suppposed to live with my cousin, Sirius Black, but since you 'died'" He used air quotes again, "That couldn't be possible right?" the boy finally finished.

"Ummm.. whose 'the old man'? And what's the 'Order?" Harry asked, now feeling thoroughly confused.

"'The old man' is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of the Arts." The boy scowled, "I think he's gone a bit mad at his old age. He's probably a hundred and fifty years old. The Govenors shouldn't let him teach anymore. And the Order is this secret organization of high society people. Look I don't think I can explain everything and I'm sure your really confused. You could coe over to my house, my mother can explain everything. Ooh the old man is in so much trouble now." The boy started walking away expecting Harry to follow him. When the boy turned around and saw Harry sitting exactly where he left him, he came back.

"Why are you still sitting there? C'mon don't you want to know all about your past and who you are?" The boy asked

"_Who I am?_" Harry repeated,"I know who I am. Thank you very much. But I don't know who you are. I don't even know your name!" The boy looked shocked for a moment and then he smiled. Harry liked that smile.

"Oh sorry! My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco stuck out his hand for Harry to shake. _'Wow! His hands are so soft'_ Harry thought when he grasped his hand. Harry suddenly felt self-concious about his own rough hands.

"And when I was talking about who you were," Draco continued after Harry let go of his hand, "I was talking about your status in society. After Mother hears about this your status is going to sky rocket! You have a higher status than I do, and not many people do Harry. You're going to be wealthy beyond your wildest dreams Harry. The Potters are as old as the Malfoys and you're Lord Potter now." Draco looked really excited.

"So are you Lord Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head.

"No I'm Master Malfoy. My Father is lord Malfoy. When my father dies then I become Lord Malfoy. But it's a load of work being a Lord."

"So I have to work a lot? I know nothing about being a Lord!" Harry started to panic.

"Don't worry Harry. You only take up your responsibilities as a Lord at the age of twenty-one." Draco reassured him. Harry visibly relaxed.

"So are you coming?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure."

The two boys set off to Draco's house and Harry asked questions about the high society world.

"Draco if you're so high up in society why are you living in Privet Drive?" Harry asked. As far as Harry knew, Privet Drive was a middle class neighborhood.

"My mother wanted me to know what it's like being a 'normal boy'. Every to-be Lord or Lady has to do this. I don't see why it's so important. It's not like we're ever going to live like 'normal people' anyway. Somethime being the Malfoy heir is so much trouble.' Draco sighed.

"Heir?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, 'heir'. Is the person in the family that inherits most of the money and the more valuble heirlooms. The heir also gets to live in the main Manor. Most high society families, especially the older ones, have at least five different manors aroud the world. The biggest and the fansiest goes to the heir and he baisicly lives in it his whole life. Only the male members of the family have a chance at being heir."Draco fell silent for a while, "It's alo very dangerous being heir. Sure you're pampered and spoiled by the whole family but the other smaller branches of the family usually try to kill you so their son could be heir instead. It's all very tiring." Draco sighed again.

"Has anyone tried to kill you?" Harry asked

"Oh loads of times!" Draco said as if an attempt on his life was an everyday thing, "I usually have two bodyguards with me but now that I'm on my 'Low Society Vacation', that's what they call it, I have no idea why. It's not a vacation at all." Draco grumbled,"Oh yeah! anyways I can't have any bodyguards with me. But nobody can try to kill me either. I also can't got to any high society parties or anything. I can't even see my friends! I can't go shopping either because then I'm sure to end up in the _Daily Prophet. _That's the high society news paper." Draco added at Harry's confused expression.

"Wow all this high society stuff is so confusing." Harry said shaking his head, "I don't think I'll ever be able to become a Lord."

"You'll make a great Lord Harry! It's not all work you know. There's lots of fun too. I mean you get to have a new wardrobe every month. and these wardrobes are huge! I got lost in Pansy's walk-in closet once. But her's is nothing compared to Zach's (AN: Pronounced 'Zack') I swear that kid is addicted to shopping. A true shopaholic."

"That's it?" Harry said looking dissappointed," I don't really like shopping much."

"Oh no. Of course that's not _it_" Draco said, "The parties are great, well the ones we throw, the adult parties are kinda boring. An the vacations are great! I loved it when we went to Spain. There were eleven of us and no accompanying adults. Well we did have to call them everydaybut we got the Granger Manor in Spain all to ourselves and we were oly eleven. We also get to go to the best schools and the teachers are always sucking up to us so we never get in trouble. There are so much privliges that we get, that other lower society people could never have. We're very privlaged." Draco finished looking very happy. _'He's probably remembering the fun times he's had with his friends.'_ Harry thought.

"Here we are. My temporary home." Draco said gesturing towards number three Privet Drive, "C'mon let's go in. Mother's probably worried. I didn't tell her I was leaving." Harry then remember what happened earlier.

"Draco?" Harry asked

"Yes" Draco said without turning around.

"Thank you for saving me earlier.' Harry blushed and stared at the ground. Draco turned aroud and smiled at Harry. Even though Harry's head was ducked Draco could tell he was blushing. _'I made him blush!'_ Draco beamed.

"Harry look at me." When Harry didn't look up Draco put his finger under Harry's chin and made him look at Draco. There faces were now inches apart.

"Harry it was nothing. I couldn't let that fat scum touch something as beautiful as you." Harry was now blushing more than ever. Draco leaned down an touched his lips to Harry's. Harry's eyes went wide but before he could do anything Draco's lips were off his and he was walking into the house. _'Oh my god! Did he just kiss me? Yes he did. Oh my god! He just kissed me! Wait! I'm acting like a school girl with a crush. I'm a very manly man and I'm going to act that way. No more of this girly foolishness! Now Harry, walk in through that doorway and act like this never happened.' _Harry thought trying to keep himself calm. Just as Harry was about to step into the house something tackled him. Harry was about to throw the 'thing' off him when he noticed that the 'thing' was a women and that she was hugging him with surprising strength. He noticed that she was crying. Harry looked over her shoulder and saw Draco standing behind the woman trying his best to hold in his laughter. Harry glared at him and but Draco just put his hand up to his mouth trying to stiffle his giggles.

"Oh Harry!" the woman said holding him out at arms length, "Oh you look just like James, except for your eyes, you have Lily's eyes." She finally noticed Harry's discomfort. "Oh sorry!" she said as she let go of Harry, "I'm so sorry you don't even know who I am and I come up and hug you. I know that was I would have thrown me off myself. that really make much sense does it." She laughed as she wiped he eyes. This woman had the same hair as Draco's but her eyes were blue, where as Draco's were grey. Harry guessed that she was Draco's mother. "I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."She curtsied as she introduced herself, "Oh I still can't beeive you're alive een though you're standing right here. all these year I thought you were dead." She broke down in tears again, her head in her hands. Harry stood there looking uncomfortalble, "Come in, Harry, come in." Narcissa said as she pulled Harry inside.

"Just sit here Harry" she said pointing to a couch in the living room, "I'll explain everything over tea. You must be so confused." she shook her head as she hurried to the kitchen to make tea. Harry was sure he heard her mubling the words 'Dumbledore' and 'kill' under her beath. Harry heard a laugh from the other side of the living room. Harry whipped his head around to glare at Draco.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Mother. I've never seen her act like that before. She sounds just like the Weasley mother." Draco laughed again as he sat down on the couch next to Harry. Their legs were touching. "She's probably feeling so many emotions at once. She's so happy to see you but seeing your eyes remids her of her dead best friend. mother is probably so angry that she wants to kill Dumbledore and she's also so happy that her enemy is finally revealed for what he is. A liar and a theif. My mother is always a calm and and composed person, I've never seen her cry." Draco said sadly.

"So why were you laughing?" Hary aske remembering looking over Narcissa's shoulder to see Draco unable to contain himself.

"Oh! Well it was your expression. I wish you could see the look on your face. It was priceless!" Harry blushed and Draco smiled at the memory. _'His smile is so beautiful.' _Harry thought, his head ducked as he tried to hide his blush.

"Are you blushing?" Draco asked a mischeivious smile in place.

"NO! No! I'm not blushing! I'm not!" Harry said shaking his head furiously.

"Are you sure? That looked like a blush to me." Draco said, now smirking.

"It was not a blush! It's just really hot in here that's all." Harry huffed, sat back into the couch and looked away from Draco. Effectively hiding his blush..

"Yeah it is hot in here." Draco began to take off his shirt.

"See I was not blushing it was jus---" Harry stopped speaking as he saw what Draco was doing. _'Oh my God! He's taking off his shirt. Oh look at that chest. Eeep! Look at that nipple I wonder how it feel in between my teeth...gasp! Bad thoughts, Harry, bad thoughts! No thinking about how that nipple will feel in between my teeth, my tongue sliding over it and how he would moan my name.. BAD HARRY!' _ Harry then noticed he was staring at Draco's nipple and being very obvious about it. He quickly looked down into his lap. _'Oh my! Oh shit! I cannot be getting hard now!'_ He slapped himself. Harry looked back at Draco about to tell him to put his shirt back on when he came face to face with a half-naked Draco. He quickly turned his head to the oppisite direction. _'I need to take care of this...thing.' _

"Umm... Draco where's the bathroom?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Go up the stairs and turn right. It's the first door on the left."

"Thank you." Harry squeeked as he stood up and practically ran from the room.

Draco snickered and leaned back in his seat, linkining his hands behind his head. _'Ha! I made him blush and I gave him a boner just by taking my shirt off. Ooh I'm good.' _Draco sat there still snickering over his small triumph when his mother walked in to the room. He didn't notice her. She sat down on the couch oppisite him and put the tray down on the coffee table. He still didn't notice her."

"Draco dear, please put your shirt back on." She said politely. Draco jumped out of his seat, his face a blaze and quickly put his shirt back on.

"Sorry mother." He said quietly as he sat back down. Narcissa looked around and noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Draco, where where is Harry?" she asked. Draco smirked.

"He needed to go to the loo, mother." Naricissa nodded.

"Draco, how long ago did Harry go to use the bathroom." Narcissa asked after five more minutes of wating for Harry.

"About ten minutes ago." Draco answered her, Narcissa frowned.

"Could you go fetch him please. The tea's getting cold."

"Yes mother." Draco got up and went looking for Harry.

Harry was now in the bathroom trying to figure out how to get rid of his..'thing'. _'What am I supposed to do! It go away, and I can't wank, that would make a mess. And I don't have another pair of pants. Maybe I can borrow a pair from Draco.. DON'T THINK ABOOUT HIM! Oh What to do? what to do?' Harry was panicking._' "Harry? are you in there?" Draco asked from the other side of the door. Harry froze and slowly turned around to stare at the door.

"Harry what are you doing in there?" Draco asked even though he knew exactly what Harry was doing, "Harry?" Draco asked as he turned the door knob.

Harry saw the door opening and dived for the door throwing all his weight on it so it wouldn't open. "NO! Don't you dare open the door!" Harry screamed.

"Okay, okay." Draco said as he backed away from the door, "But what are you doing in there?" He asked

"What do you think?" Harry replied, now annoyed. The 'thing' wouldn't go away.

"I can help, you know." Draco smirked

"What do you mean hel---" Harry's brain finally caught up with what Draco said. Images of Draco stroking his erection flooded Harry's mind. He moaned at the thought. His 'thing' twitched.

Draco heard Harry moan from the other side of the door. "Not like _that_ Harry. I thought you knew me better." Draco said, pretending to be scandalized.

"We've only known each other for a two hours at the most!" Harry frowned, "And what did you mean by 'help' if you weren't going to... you know..." He trailed off.

"Think of some thing really disgusting. Like that walking pig we were fighting with earlier. Think of him wearing nothing but a neon pink thong." _'Ewww.' _Draco shuddered.

On the other side of the door Harry thought of Dudley in a neon pink thong and his erection promptly deflated. Harry opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. Draco was leaning against the oppisite wall, his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you." Harry said as he headed downstairs.

"Anytime." Draco replied, trailing after Harry.

"Hey Harry?" Draco asked

"What do you--" Harry asked as he turned around but he never got to finish his question because Draco's lips were on his.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AN: Well here's the first chapter of my first attempt at a fanfiction. Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up when you readers reveiw! That's not too long, right? Because you'll reveiw right away! Please reveiw. See Ya!

- Prince

­­­­­­


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

_'This is the second time in a couple of hours he has kissed me. Am I on earth anymore? Oh no Harry, you're in heaven now.' _Harry gasped and Draco took that chance to plunge his tongue into Harry's mouth, _'Eeep! His tongue is in my mouth! Ooh I like his tongue..' _ At first Harry was frozen with shock but then he got some courage and started to kiss back. Hard. Harry tangled his hands in Draco's hair and Draco placed his hands at Harry's waist. Draco left Harry's lips and started kissing down Harry's jaw and neck. Harry gasped and threw his head back to give Draco more access. Draco bit down onto Harry's neck and heard Harry whimper. He then started to lick and suck on the bite mark and Harry started wiggling around. "It tickles!" he gasped

" I know," Draco said as he started to move up Harry's neck," Now stay still and be quiet."

"Oka---" but Harry never got to finish talking because he was silenced again by Draco's tongue in his mouth. _'oh that tongue! The things it could do to me...' _Harry thought as he started to kiss Draco back.

"Draco! Harry! what are you boys doing up there?" Harry and Draco froze, " It's been fifteen minutes since I've sent Draco and the tea is cold."

"Oh shit. I forgot about mother" draco muttered, "C'mon let's go before she gets really angry."

"_Let's go? _Let's go! Hello?" Harry said knocking on Draco's head," We've just been making out. If we go in there now, it will kinda obvious. I mean look at us!"

"Calm down. Mother won't care if we've been making out. She probably notice but she won't say anything, now let's go!" Draco said impatiently while going down the stairs.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Harry ran after him.

It had been fifteen minutes since Narcissa had sent Draco to get Harry. Fifteen minutes! And they still weren't back yet. Narcissa was just about to get the boys herself when they finally came down.

"What where you boys doing up there?" she asked, Harry glared at Draco and Draco just smirked.

"Harry got stuck in the bathroom, Mother. I think we need to replce the lock. Draco lied smoothly. Narcissa raised one eyebrow and looked at the love bite on Harry's neck.

"Hmmm, I see." She jestured for them to sit down," Harry I'm sure you are really confused right now. So I'd like to explain everything to you. But i can't do it here. It wouldn't be in my place to explain a few things. So we'll have to go back to Malfoy Manor." draco sat up when she said this. Narcissa turned to Draco, "Draco I'm afraid you'll have to take you're Lower Society Vacation some other time." she turned back to Harry, "And I will have to speak to your guardians Harry. so you could be moved into the custody of Sirius Black,your rightful guardian. That is if you want to." Narcissa added.

"Umm.. Who is Sirius Black?" Hary asked

"You're god father." Draco said

"I have a god father?" Harry's face darkened, " And I was supposed to live with him?" Harry asked, now angry.

"Yes you do have a god father Harry, and you were supposed to live with him. You also have five manors, eight summer and winter cottages, and you own Hogwarts School of the Arts."

"The Potters' owned Hogwarts?" Draco asked, " I didnt know that."

"They do." She turned to Harry, "Now Hary, I'd like to speak with yor guardians as soon as possible. would you like to accompany me tomorrow?"

" I don't think the Dursley's will let me go to Malfoy Manor, Mrs Malfoy." Harry said quietly

"Of course they will Harry. A Malfoy always gets what they want. " _'Dumbledore placed Harry with the Dursley scum. He has gone too far!' _Narcissa thought, "And please call me Aunt Cissa. You will be seeing a lot more of me and ryour mother and I wwere practically sisters."

"Harry we'll be leaving in fifteen minutes. Draco could lend you some clothes to wear. " She said getting up, "I'll have to take you shopping sometime. Maybe this weekeend. " she added, talking to herself more than Harry.

After Narcissa left Draco and Harry sat there for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Come on Harry." Draco said after a while, "Let's go find you something to wear. A member of the high society must look there best st all times."

"Yeah okay." Harry said wondering about how much rule there were for the high society and how long it would take him to learn them all.

Ten minutes and three outfits later, Draco finally deemed Harry presentable. Harry was wearing black jeans and and emerald green button up dress shirt, the first button was left undone. He wore black and white converse shoes and a simple gold bracelet.

"Much better." Draco said as he looked Harry up and down, "Now get downstairs. The sooner these Dursley's let you go the sooner we can get to Malfoy Manor. You could meet your grandparents, visit the Potter Manor in England, go shopping and check out your new school. The next couple of weeks ar going to be great Harry!" he said an excited gleam in his eyes.

"Harry," Narcissa called from the living room, "Let's go! your fifteen minutes are up."

"Coming Narcissa." Harry called back. Harry turned to Draco, "Wish me luck." he said.

"You won't need it," Draco replied, "Mother always gets her way."

"I hope your right." Harry sighed.

"I'm always right!" Draco grinned as he patted Harry's back. Hary roled his eyes, "Don't worry, in a few hours you'll be at Malfoy Manor having the time of your life!" Draco reassured.

"Well, bye." Hary said as he left the room.

"Bye Harry." Draco closed the door and crossed the room to look out the window. He saw Harry and his mother walking up the side walk to number four Privet Drive. Narcissa knocked on the door and a horse faced women answered the door she looked annoyed for a moment, but when she noticed Narcissa

a look of fear apeared on her face but then she covered it with a sickly sweet smile. _'I hope mother can intimidate her enough to let Harry free.'_

"Oh, Hello! I wasn't expecting any visitors." Aut Petunia said in a high voice, "Come in, come in!"

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled, " My name is Narcissa Malfoy." she said as she shook Petunia's hand.

"And who is this young man?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Your nephew, of course." she frowned, " You should be able to recognise him. He lives with you!"

"Oh! Sorry he just looks very different." Petunia said nervously.

"You shouldn't be apoligizing to me." Narcisa glared, "But forget about that now. I don't have much time." she said looking at her watch, "I've come to tell you that Harry will be coming with me to Malfoy Manor and hopefully he won't be coming back to your.." she looked around disgusted, " home. Hary will just be collecting his belongings and then we'll just be on our way." she stood up, "Go get your things Harry. I'll be waiting right here."

"Yes Aunt Cissa." Harry replied and went to go pack his possesions.

"Now wait one second Malfoy. " Petunia said standing up as well, "That boy will not be going anywhere. As his Guardian he must have my permission and he does not!"

"You are right Petunia. But you are not Harry's guardian. Harry Potter died years ago. And if he was still alive he would be in custody of Sirius Black, his god father. As written in the wills of Lily and James Potter." As she said this Petunia's face grew paler with every word.

"Fine then take the boy. But Dumbledore will have my head for this!" she said quietly but Narcissa heard her.

"Oh you won't have to worry about Dumbledore. I'll make sure he never works in this country again. With any luck he will be behind bars and he will never bother you again."

"I'm ready Aunt Cissa." Harry said from the doorway. Narcissa turned to Petunia.

"We'll just be on ourway then.'

"Wait! I have something for you Harry." Petunia said. She took down a painting on the far wall and behind it was a safe. she opened the safe and pulled out a violin.

"It was your mother's." she said as she handed it to Harry, "She gave it to me at her graduation. At the time I had no Iidea why she had given it to me because I was a piano student. I think I know now. It was a goodbye present from her." tears were in Petunia's eyes now, "I don't deserve it. I think you should have it."

"But I don't know how to to play violin."

"There's no need to lie to me Harry." she smiled, "That violin teacher you've been learning from secretly was hired by me."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"It is a tradition for the Evan's family to go to Hogwarts. I wanted so badly for you to go when you were eleven but Vernon would have none of it. He's forbidden me from telling you about the school. So I did the next best thing."

"Umm.. Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry said awkwardly. The woman he had hated the most his entire life had also given him his favourite thing in life. Music.

"Well take are of yourself, Harry." For a second she loked like she was about to hug him but she decided not to, " You must go now. Vernon will be here soon and I don't want your last memory of me to be a bad one. I've decided to divorce Vernon. It's something I should have done years ago. He won't be too happy. " she said sadly, "Good bye Harry."

"Are you going to be okay Aunt Petunia. I don't want to leave you with him." Harry really didn't like leaving Aunt Petunia with an angry Uncle Vernon."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." she reassured him.

"I can send a bodyguard for you Petunia." Narcissa spoke up. Harry had forgotten she was there, "Don't tell Dursley about your decision until the bodyguard gets here. He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Narcissa." Petunia said surprised.

"No problem." Narcissa stepped outside, "Come along Harry."

"Bye Aunt Petunia." Harry stepped outside after Narcissa ut then quickly tuned around and hugged his aunt.

"Bye Harry." she said as she hugged back. Petunia then noticed a car coming up to the house, "Oh! Vernon's coming. You best leave now before catches sight of you. " Harry pulled out of the hug and hurried after Narcissa who was already at number two privet drive.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I never really expected any so soon. Well, here's the second chapter, hope you like it. I'm not really good with slash scenes (it's the first one I ever wrote) but I'm sure I'll get better with time. Reveiw please!

-Prince


End file.
